FreddieandDaffersFan's Channel
Sleeping Daffers Daffershontas Daffershontas 2: Journey to a New World Freddieladdin Freddieladdin 2: The Return of Quint Freddieladdin 3: The King of Thieves 101 Cats 101 Cats (Live Action) 102 Cats 101 Cats 2: Edmond's London Adventure The AristoFreddie Skunk the Animal (Toothless the Dragon) Beauty and the Ronno Beauty and the Ronno: The Enchanted Christmas Beauty and the Ronno: Daffers's Magical World Buddy (Bambi) Buddy II (Bambi II) Star Wars (FreddieandDaffersFan Style) Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) Star Wars Prequel Trilogy (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) Star Wars Trilogy (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) Star Wars: Rebels (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) Star Wars: The Clone Wars (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) The Wizard of Oz (FreddieandDaffersFan Style) The Pagemaster (FreddieandDaffersFan Style) The Princess and the Mouse Tangled (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) Enchanted (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) Home on the Range (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) Freddie Little (aka Chicken Little) Dafferslan Dafferslan 2 The Wild (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) Meet the Robinsons (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) Freddie Story Freddie Story 2 Freddie Story 3 A Freddie's Life Freddie (Bolt) Freddies. Inc Finding Simon The Incredibles (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) Freddies (Cars) Ratatouille (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) FREDDI-E Up (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) Melody Time (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) Brave (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) Daffers in Wonderland Daffers in Wonderland (2010) Freddiecules The Freddie King The Freddie King 2: Freddie's Pride The Freddie King 1 1/2 Freddie Hood Freddie the Frog (aka Winnie the Pooh) Bridget and the Tony Bridget and the Tony 2: Basil's Adventure The Nightmare Before Christmas (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) The Freddies (2011) The Lion of Notre Dame The Lion of Notre Dame 2 Frozen (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) The Frog and the Meerkat The Frog and the Meerkat 2 The Black Cauldron (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) The Great Freddie Detective The Freddie Book The Freddie Book 2 Freddie (Dinosaur) The Peter Pan's New Groove The Peter Pan's New Groove 2: Simba's New Groove Freddiezan Freddiezan 2 Freddiezan and Daffers (aka Tarzan and Jane) Wreck-It Pumbaa Fantasia (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) Fantasia 2000 (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) Young Simba and Company The Little Mer-Daffers The Little Mer-Daffers 2: Return to the Sea The Little Mer-Daffers 3: Daffer's Beginning The Rescuers (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) The Rescuers Down Under (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) Freddie, John Darling and Eric: The Three Musketeers Freddie Pan Freddie Pan: Return to Neverland Freddie Pan 1 1/2 Sleeping Daffers The Adventures of Freddie and Mr. Basil Daffersrella Daffersrella 2: Dreams Come True Daffersrella 3: A Twist in Time Jeanette & Iago (aka Lilo & Stitch) Jeanette & Iago 2: Iago Has a Glitch (Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch) Iago: The Movie (aka Stitch The Movie) Daffers White and the Seven Never-Land Young Simbanocchio The Sword in the Stone (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) Atlantis: The Lost Empire (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) Atlantis 2: Freddie's Return Young Kovu (Dumbo) Treasure Planet (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) Brother Freddie Brother Freddie 2 Planes (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) Big Hero 6 (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) Maleficent (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) Freddies University Inside Out (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) The Good Dinosaur (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) Lost Animals of Freddie Pan Jurassic Park (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) Jurassic Park II: The Lost World (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) Jurassic Park III (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) Jurassic World (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) How to Train Your Animal Boy How to Train Your Animal Boy 2 Kung Fu Freddie Kung Fu Freddie 2 Kung Fu Freddie 3 Ben and Me (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) Freddie Age Freddie Age 2: The Meltdown Freddie Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs Freddie Age 4: Contintuel Drift Madagascar (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) Madagascar 3: Europe Most Wanted (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) The Brave Little Toaster (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) The Brave Little Toaster: Goes to Mars (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) The Brave Little Toaster: to the Rescue (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) Ariel (Godzilla) Freddie's Magical Christmas A Eric Movie An Extremely Eric Movie Freddie's Grand Adventure Freddie the Frog: Seasons of Givings The John Darling Movie Freddie the Frog: A Very Merry Freddie Year Michael Darling's Big Movie Freddie's Young Simba Movie Freddie's Young Simba's Halloween Movie Flubber (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) Inspector Gadget (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) Inspector Gadget 2 (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) Saludos Amigos (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) Mighty Mufasa Young Who Framed Freddie James and the Giant Peach (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) Fantasmic! (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) World of Color (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) Bridget Bell Bridget Bell and the Lost Treasure Bridget Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue Bridget Bell and the Secret of the Wings The Pirate Fairy (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) Bridget Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast Freddie's House of Villains Freddie's Once Upon a Christmas Freddie's Twice Upon a Christmas Donald Duck and the Gorilla (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) A Self Made Mongrel (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) Runaway Brain (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) Get a Horse (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) Tron (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) John Darling of Star Command: The Adventure Begins Bedknobs and Broomsticks (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) Make Mine Music (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) Young Kovu's Bear Daffers Poppins The Three Caballeros (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) Song of the South (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) The Three Little Pigs (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) Fun and Fancy Free (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) Valiant (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) The Corpse Bride (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) Daffersline John Darling Hears a Who! The Nutcracker Prince (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) The Lion King's The Three Musketeers (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) Zazu Boom! My Little Daffers: Friendship is Magic X-Men (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) Hogarth Fu! The Amazing World of Freddie Planet 51 (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) The Looney Tunes Show (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) Looney Tunes (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) King Ronno Robots (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) Once Upon a Forest (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) Kingdom Hearts (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) The Tangerine Bear (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) John Darling (The Lorax (2012)) Jumanji (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) Freddie of the Jungle (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) The LEGO Movie (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) Young Simba (Casper) The Frog in the Hat (2003) (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) The Frog in the Hat (1971) (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) Green Eggs and Ham (1973) (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) Help i'm a Fish (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) Popeye: The Sailor: Ailbaba (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) The Flintstones (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) The Adventures of Fievel in Grouchland Pumbaa and Timon Freddie's Clues Freddie Tubbies Ronno the Deer (Spyro the Dragon) Ronno 2 (Dragon Bludvist's Rage) (Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage) Ronno 3: Year of the Deer (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) Land of the Lost (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) FreddieBob John DarlingPants Pumbaa and Timon: The Magic Ring The Lost Boys in a Christmas Caper Madly Madagascar (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) Merry Madagascar (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) Lost Boys of Madagascar (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) Epic (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) Fushed Away (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) John Darling & Michael Darling (Timon & Pumbaa) Freddie and John Darling's Rescue Rangers Monster House (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) Hotel Transylvania (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) Hotel Transylvania 2 (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) The Wild Thornberrys Movie (FreddieandDaffersfan Style) Category:Channels Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:FreddieandDaffersfan Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Parodies